Abstract (Capacity Building): The GLNARCH Capacity Building Component will address needs identified from 13 years of collaboration and program assessment in ways that complement the other GLNARCH components. The Capacity Component will augment the Student Enhancement outcomes by assembling needed resources to sustainably extend research and training opportunities at all career levels (thereby extending support past graduation). Specifically, the Capacity Component will align sustainable resources to assist AI/AN researchers and students who may come from the GLNARCH Student Enhancement Component, Tribal Colleges/Universities (TCUs), AI/An organizations, or all the above. This NARCH Capacity Building Project proposes a unique, truly novel approach for building health science research capacity within tribal communities. For the first time, two separate NARCH programs will form a partnership to work collaboratively and integrate their respective, complementary strengths and expertise. The GLNARCH capacity building project is a collaboration between the Medical College of Wisconsin (MCW) Division of Epidemiology, the Great Lakes Inter-Tribal Epidemiology Center (GLITEC), and Salish Kootenai College (SKC). This team will: 1) assemble a Tribal Research Resource Core to provide training, consultation, and develop guidance for GLNARCH partners, 2) build upon a growing partnership between two TUCs and SKC to build collaborative research opportunities for AI/AN researchers and students, and 3) conduct multiple engagement activities that promote communication between GLNARCH partners, including additional underserved TCUs, and the communities they serve. 1